Pocket Dimension
The Pocket Dimension is the surreal realm where SCP-106 takes its victims to. It is a bizarre green-lit labyrinth-like place. Description The Pocket Dimension can only be accessed by SCP-106, along with any prey it takes. Its laws and reality are not like our own. SCP-106 will seemingly "toy" with his victims for an extended period of time before REDACTED them. Here, SCP-106 seems to express full control of the realm's time, perception, and laws. In-game The player can end up in the Pocket Dimension if SCP-106 catches them, or they could get teleported there as one of the side effects of the Strange Bottle. Once in the dimension, SCP-106 will begin to hunt the player. The dimension is designed with aged mossy stone. The player cannot sprint in this dimension, making escaping SCP-106 difficult. The starting room is a hub for many hallways, where the player can find Dr. Maynard's access code to his office. This password is randomized each save. Throughout the Pocket Dimension, the player can find messages on the floor left by SCP-106, most of which are directed towards the player.'' '' While trying to find a way out of the dimension, the player will likely find other rooms of the dimension. These include a long stone path with giant flying rocks which can knock the player off and kill them, a "throne room" where a pair of red eyes peer down at the player (staying in the room can cause bleeding), a pillar where the player must slowly descend down and return to the starting room, and a room filled with coffins that make awful coughing, gurgling, and other gut-retching noises. The player should be especially wary of the pillar room as SCP-106 can teleport along the pillars there and reach the player if they do not get to the starting room fast enough. Once close enough to SCP-106's "throne", the player's screen will be forced to look up at SCP-106. Rooms First Intersection If the player is taken by SCP-106 to the Pocket Dimension, they will usually start off in an intersection of hallways with a number of ways to proceed. If the player looks carefully, they can find the burnt note in one of the hallways. Pillars When the player walks through these hallways long enough, they will be transported to another section of the pocket dimension, usually an area with large columns. The player starts off on this pillar and has to descend via small outcroppings that they drop down onto. Time can be of the essence, as every time the player blinks, SCP-106 will teleport to the next pillar and come closer to the player. The player will need to find the well that will transport them back to the hallways in order to escape SCP-106. The Stones Should the player survive the pillars and make it across the very narrow walkway and down into the hole, they might be transported to a smaller, four way intersection. Two of these hallways leads to a narrow walkway with a large stone tablet flying across. The player has to time their pacing perfectly to avoid being demolished by the stones. This can be very difficult because the player cannot sprint, so it is likely that the passing stones will hit the player and kill them. Throne Room One of the paths in the four-way intersection is SCP-106's "Throne Room" where upon entering the player will see 106 perched atop a large throne-like column. The player will only see 106's eyes and will be drawn to the sight, as the camera tugs in that direction. Staying in this room for too long will cause bleeding. Trick Room If the player walks long enough, they'll find a room where they have been seemingly transported back to the facility, in a hallway. However, upon opening a door, a sound file plays and the player is dropped back into the Pocket Dimension. Room of Coffins Other areas include what is assumed to be SCP-106's "Prison" where the player can see a number of large box like objects perched along the wall. An awful wheezing, coughing, and faint whispering can be heard in the room, though no source seems to be visible. Category:Locations Notes *Sometimes when the player blinks in the Pocket Dimension, there is a chance that SCP-106's face will flash on the screen shortly and will hear it laugh. *Since v0.7.3, standing in the Pocket Dimension will slowly deteriorate the player's health, eventually leading to bleeding and death. The deterioration rate is sextupled while the player is in the throne room. Category:Locations Gallery He knows when you are sleeping, he knows when you're awake....png|Messages left by SCP-106 BITE MY GLORIOUS GOLDEN ASS.png|SCP-106's 'throne'. Notice the glowing eyes. Category:Locations